On Her Own
by Crystal-Moonlight-Guardian
Summary: Something's happened and now everyone's ganging up on Usagi so she leaves Japan for America. She meets the Charmed Ones and Chris has some startling news about her. Is she another innocent or an untrained witch? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

On Her Own

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Charmed.

**Leaving**

"Another one?" Irene asked.

Her husband nodded his head and said, "We need to get her out of here."

"What about China?"

"No, she'll have to choose. We can't know where she is."

"But, Ken," Irene said.

"No, we can't know. We'll need her friends' help," Ken said as he picked up the phone.

00000

"You're useless, Usagi," said Rei bitterly.

"You're completely worthless," Ami said.

"Guys, please," said Usagi. "I haven't done anything."

"That's the point, Usagi," said Minako.

"Yeah, you never do anything," said Makoto.

"You never study or do chores," said Ami.

"Tuxedo Kamen always has to save you because you aren't strong enough to save yourself," said Makoto.

"Your own family doesn't even want you anymore," said Minako.

"What are you saying?" Usagi asked.

"We're saying that Minako would make a better princess," said Rei. "In fact, we never want to see you again."

Usagi felt the tears welling up in her eyes and turned from those that she once considered her friends. She walked away with as much dignity as she could muster and just before she turned the corner, she turned around and called, "Good Luck, Minako- hime." That would be the last time her friends heard her voice.

"I really hated doing that," said Rei.

"Me too," said Makoto. "Do you think we were too hard on her?"

"We had to be," Minako said sadly. "You heard what her parents told us."

"I still hate this," said Ami. "I've never seen her so calm before."

0000

Usagi went home and found a note and envelope on her bed.

'GET OUT AND STAY OUT!' the note read. She glanced in the envelope and saw her passport, some money, and a few official looking papers that she didn't bother to read. She pulled out her suit case and packed her favorite books, clothes, and some other items.

0000

She left the house as quickly as she could and headed to the park. While she sat beside the lake, she looked at the papers and found her birth certificate and a card with Social Security written on the top followed by nine numbers. What really caught her attention though, was United States of America written on both.

_Flashback: 'Actually, dear, you weren't born in Tokyo. You were born in New York City, in America. Your father had a business trip and I tagged along for fun. We had no idea you were going to come three weeks early.'_

"Wow, I almost forgot about that," Usagi thought out loud. She looked around to make sure she was alone and then summoned the Silver Crystal. She carefully whispered, "Give me a new name that no one will recognize."

Her name faded from her passport, birth certificate, and social security card to be replaced by the name 'Serena Halliwell Moonlight'.

She found 200,000 yen in the envelope so she caught a taxi to the airport. On the way there, she found a card for the Bank of San Francisco with a number written on the back that she assumed to be an account number.

0000

"One ticket to America as soon as possible, please," Usagi said when she got to the ticket counter.

"Where would you like to go?" the woman asked kindly.

"San Francisco," Usagi replied.

"One leaves in an hour, but you'll have to make a connection in Los Angles."

"That's fine," Usagi said as she handed over the money.

The lady gave her a ticket and said, "Gate 15 A."

"Thank you," said Usagi as she went to catch her flight.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone,

No, I'm not dead, just had a lot going on the last two years between moving to another state and adjusting to a new city and job. Unfortunately that has left most of my stories on the back burner for the time being, but don't worry I'm still writing I just might focus on some stories more than others for a while. I also have some new stories in the works that i hope everyone will like. Depending on how I feel after I reread some of my stuff and look at how close I am to updateing them, I may put some of my stories up for adoption. I haven't decided which ones if any yet but I hope to decide within the month one way or another.

Ja nee


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone, please don't hate me but most of my stories were lost when I moved apartments. This basically means I'm starting from scratch on everything. I am also putting some of my stories up for adoption because I've lost any inspiration for them. PM me for more information.

Stories up for Adoption:

Halfbreeds

Can't Help Falling in Love

The End?


End file.
